


October 12th: Biting

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 12th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 12th: Biting

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)  
Work Text:

“Fuuuuuuck,” you whisper and wince, sitting down for breakfast.

“Rough night, cowboy?” Tony taunts. 

* * *

“Mark me, baby. I wanna feel you for days.” 

You words spur the blonde on more. He’s been lapping at your cunt for at least four orgasms now, maybe more; time has ceased to exist. 

Steve sinks his teeth into the supple flesh of your inner thigh. It wasn’t the first. He’d claimed you with bites across your chest, hips, thighs, ass, and god knows where else.

* * *

You shake the memories away and risk a glance Steve who’s smirking.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”


End file.
